Curious Sounds
by Cherry Jean
Summary: A ruffling of bedsheets, the sounds of bodies against each other. What do you think?


Kasumi went upstairs, getting ready to go to bed after a tired day of cooking and taking care of the family. She can't imagine if she leave them all alone. Kasumi stopped walking when she saw the whole family in front of Akane's door, placing their ears on the door. Soun and was crying quietly and rapidly, Genma (in Panda form) was using a glass to hear their voices more clear and Nabiki was grinning.

"What is it?" Kasumi asked.

"Shh, please be quiet." Nabiki mentioned. Kasumi placed her hands on her mouth and placed her ears on the door.

"God, you really are a big boy, Ranma! I didn't know you're that good." Akane moaned, sounding out of breath.

Kasumi gasped silently. She didn't know they had been in this level. This wrong!

"Good that you know, Tomboy." Ranma said happily. This was followed by the sound of ruffling sheets and bed springs, punctured by a few shouts and laughter.

"Who's the boss now?" Akane teased with pleasure, her breathing deep and irregular.

"My baby is all grown up." Soun whispered and bit his lip as his long tears flowed down is cheeks. Genma responded with his Panda voice.

"You really are a woman of many talents." he said, sounding as if he was pinned under somebody but enjoying every moment of it, "Where did you learn to be so flexible?"

"Oh my god, this is going to be in the school magazine next week for sure!" Nabiki said quietly and smirked after she counted how many money will she get with her calculator on her left hand.

"I had a lot of training with girls." Akane said, and there was another ruffle of sheets and sounds of bodies pressing together.

"Now that's going to be in the internet. Akane is a Lesbian.." Nabiki muttered.

"Now, Nabiki. Don't do that to your sister." Kasumi said softly but sternly.

"Well then, that isn't very fair then is it? This is only my first time doing this." he said, "I want one at least one more try."

"This is addictive isn't it?" Akane asked, "I wonder why we haven't done this sooner."

"Beats me", he muttered, "But now I want more." Another ruffling of sheets and more moans and groans and the sound of bed springs.

"Lower, Saotome, Lower. How are you going to sweep a girl off her feet if you can't even find the right spot?" She asked tauntingly.

"Like this." Ranma said suggestively. There was a loud crash and the sound of bodies crashing against the bed heavily and the sound of laughter.

"Who's your daddy now?" Ranma joked, his voice laced with triumph.

"You have a unique way of doing things, Mr. I-Know-Everything." Akane said, "Although I would still say that Yuka, Sayuri or even Ukyo is better at this than you."

Kasumi just stayed quiet.

"After this I am going to cut my ears," Kasumi mumbled.

"Welcome to the club," Nabiki muttered.

--

"Have you guys seen Nabiki? We have been trying to find then the whole morning." Girl-Ranma asked Yuka and Sayuri, who were swimming in the pool. (Swimming class)

"No, they are probably hiding somewhere," Yuka said, "Boys in their puberty stage display weird and childish behaviour frequently."

"We do not" Ranma protested, splashing water at Yuka.

"And you think that helps to convince people that you are mature?" Sayuri asked, laughing and giving Akane and Yuka high five. Akane didn't step into the water at all. She was dry and not soaking wet.

"Remember what you were doing this morning?" Akane asked, "That wasn't mature behaviour too."

"You were the one who convinced me to do it." Ranma protested, but caved in under Akane's glare.

"What did both of you do?" Yuka asked, curious at what activities Akane could have pushed Ranma into participating in.

"Ranma here wanted to know what girls did during slumber parties, so we had a pillow fight in his room." Akane said, smiling at the memory of that, "But don't worry girls, he is nowhere as good as both of you."

"I was not that bad, I did manage to knock you down once." Ranma protested, ashamed to admit that he could not knock a girl lighter than him off her feet with a bolster taller than her.

"You threw away the bolster and tackled me." Akane said indignantly, "I knocked you off your feet more then ten times.I still beat you ten to one."

"Well, make that ten to two." he said, tackling Akane, causing both of then to fall into the pool.

"That doesn't count! You are so immature," Akane said, soaking wet. She was holding onto Ranma's little shoulder.

"Boys never mature, didn't you know that?" Ranma laughed and splashed water at her with his left hand.

"Well, I supposed round two of our morning battle starts now." Akane said, splashing water at him with her right hand while she hold him with her left and motioning for Yuka and Sayuri to join her.

"Three against one? That's not fair!" he protested, swallowing a mouthful of mouthful courtesy of Sayuri.

"Well, unfortunately for you, girls at this age aren't very mature either." Akane smiled sweetly at him, before sending another wave of water towards him.

~THE END~

**I have a reason why this is rated T. Cuz u all r thinking dirty things. lol. Kids would have it the wrong way.**


End file.
